


【好兆头】欲火焚蛇（下）【AC】

by dingdingqie



Category: Good Omens
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 23:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingdingqie/pseuds/dingdingqie
Summary: 上半身人下半身蛇的克鲁利





	【好兆头】欲火焚蛇（下）【AC】

一只天使面红耳赤地举着一根明显刚被使用过的、还在嗡嗡嗡地肆意摇摆着的、黏糊糊的成人玩具，这样的场景本应令人发笑，但克鲁利一点也笑不出来，他快因为羞愤而死了，撒旦啊，一个恶魔居然会因为羞耻心太强烈想当场去世……谁叫他第一次发情，第一次“解决”自己的小问题，就被天使亚茨拉斐尔撞见！

亚茨拉斐尔把那快速抖动的东西放到一边。克鲁利注意到他的手上也沾到了他黏滑的体液，这居然让他兴奋了起来，泄殖腔蠕动着涌出更多液体。接着他又注意到天使正在看他收缩的穴口，盯着他已经被玩得完全打开的湿润的甬道……  
他的呼吸更加急促，连声音里都带着甜腻的喘息。  
“天使…哈……如你所见…我正在发情……”

完蛋了。  
克鲁利可以感觉到自己的理性在迅速蒸发，取而代之的是越来越旺盛的浴火。天使的目光对他居然像某种催情剂一般，他开始小声呻吟，扭着腰期待被他的阴茎插入。  
真的完蛋了。  
他想要诱惑一只天使上床，想要在他身下承欢。

亚茨拉斐尔这才反应过来，红了脸，飞速别过头去：“我…我…我的天啊，你能不能，遮挡一下……”他本来想说穿上裤子，但这世界上没人会为这么大一条蛇准备合身的裤子。

看到天使比他还羞涩的样子，克鲁利心中恶魔的部分蠢蠢欲动起来，他的思维因突如其来的发情期产生了些许改变，直白地说，他现在什么都不想去思考，只想尝尝天使的味道。下面实在难受得很，迫切需要一根真正的阴茎来填满。

蛇尾动了动，将鳞片下的泄殖腔露出水面。湿润的嫩肉一张一合地吐出黏糊的、混合着肠液的水，顺着鳞片的缝隙蜿蜒而下，滴落回浴缸里。

亚茨拉斐尔不知道眼睛该往哪里看好，几千年来他从未见过好友……这种样子。老实说，就算挪开视线，恶魔喘息着的诱人姿态早已在脑海中留下深刻的烙印，他受到感染似的浑身都开始燥热，尤其是这具男性身体的下半身……产生了不可抗的、难以启齿的变化。

恶魔的尾巴尖勾上天使的手指，天使疑惑地轻握住了它。  
“天使，我…现在很难受…”  
“我该怎么帮你？”  
天使躲躲闪闪的目光移向地板上嗡嗡作响的震动棒。  
克鲁利可以对撒旦发誓，如果天使问出“要我帮你把它插回去”之类的话，他绝对会冲上去和他打一架。

亚茨拉斐尔这块木头居然反应如此迟钝，克鲁利现在就差大喊要他操他了。难道自己一点魅力都没有吗，他都这么卖力地展现自己……妈的！

恶魔直起身子抓住天使的手臂，亚茨拉斐尔顺从地分担了他的一部分重量，但显然还没有掌握到底要做什么。克鲁利的皮肤像雪一样冰凉，亚茨拉斐尔抱住他，一瞬间被冻得起了鸡皮疙瘩，他不知道克鲁利是怎样忍受这样极寒的水温的。他抱得更紧了一些，想用自己温暖他。

蛇交配的时候会缠绕在一起，克鲁利也本能地攀上亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀，尾巴的一部分还挂在浴缸边缘，柔韧的腰部扭成一个不可思议的弧度，展现出紧绷的肌肉线条，他将已经完全打开的泄殖腔展露在天使面前，用低哑的声音在天使耳边诱惑道：“救救我，天使。”

天使被蛊惑了。  
克鲁利在他眼中并不是没有魅力，而是非常诱人。他浑身都泛着性感的水光，和他的鳞片一样美丽，像在引人触摸。几缕红发湿漉漉的，贴在亚茨拉斐尔的脖颈处，他只要侧头就能看到微张着嘴痛苦喘息的克鲁利，谁又能拒绝那双噙着泪的蛇瞳？发情期的蛇媚态横生，那柔软的蛇尾扭动着展露出艳丽的穴肉，微微收缩着邀请他探索。

但是天使有顾虑。  
“我不该做那样的事，而且我不太确定这会不会伤到你。”

“别磨磨唧唧的！操我！”  
克鲁利磨蹭天使的裤子，发现那处惊人的热度和早已蓄势待发的坚硬。看来天使并不是真的毫无感想。  
他直接把天使的衣服给变没了，这下他已经挺立的性器直接暴露出来，离蛇的泄殖腔只有一段距离。

“天使…嗯…你应该不会拒绝别人的求助吧……”  
克鲁利难耐地扭动蛇身用穴口摩擦着他的前端，却由于不好着力总是对不准。这也折磨着天使，那软肉时不时吸住他的前端，欲拒还迎般浅浅地吞入又离开。

亚茨拉斐尔深吸一口气，他也无法忍耐身体的本能，这股欲望汹涌而来，而他属于天使的那部分坚定意志又被人间美食腐蚀了数千年。更糟糕的是，深知如何说服他的恶魔连理由都提前为他找好了，一如既往的……  
如果追究起来，他从千年前答应和恶魔互相睁一只眼闭一只眼起，就不是一只好天使了。

“克鲁利，我…我会小心的。”  
他拥住克鲁利，将自己的欲望缓缓插入那早已湿透的洞穴中。紧致的甬道吞咽着他，已经湿软的小穴顺利地接纳了他的全部。天使将自己的性器嵌入恶魔体内，无比契合，两人都发出了满足的喟叹。

天使是第一次尝到做爱的滋味，对象还是一只下半身是蛇的恶魔，这对于他来说真是过分刺激了，但是他竟然不后悔，甚至已经开始享受被紧紧包裹住的滋味。表面上总会在意天堂的戒律，实际上不知道打破过多少次禁忌的天使，其本质并没有那么纯洁无瑕。  
他已经完全勃起的阴茎插进半蛇湿软的泄殖腔中，肠壁仿佛有自主意识般颤抖吸附着他，准备榨出他的精华。

克鲁利感受到了惊人的烫，也许是因为他的身体太冰了，敏感的内壁收缩蠕动着，泄殖腔期待着被天使的精液浇灌。他眯起眼，让自己完全瘫在亚茨拉斐尔的身上和浴缸边，顺从地将主权交给天使。发情期急剧消耗了他的体力，现在他只想躺平任上，但是天使的动作太温吞了，他似乎仍在担忧天使与恶魔交合会不会产生严重后果，像对待易碎品一样温柔地“折磨”他，缓慢的一进一出，浅浅的撩过敏感点，给予他快感又毫不留情地离开。

“你该不会连根震动棒都不如吧！”  
克鲁利腰腹一用力，绞紧天使。  
面对恶魔的挑衅，亚茨拉斐尔深深地顶入他的后穴，就着连接在一起的体位，把恶魔抱到桌子上。克鲁利被顶得轻轻哼了几声，他咬唇憋住呻吟，期望能够用激将法让天使更卖力些。

蛇尾悄悄缠上天使的大腿根，色情地摩挲着，尾巴尖轻戳他屁股上的软肉。亚茨拉斐尔知道恶魔心里肯定有什么坏点子，于是他磨弄这条老蛇脆弱的肠壁，使他呜咽一声便瘫软下来，作怪的尾巴也无力地滑落了。

“别着急，克鲁利，别着急。”亚茨拉斐尔抚摸着蛇鳞，一路向上耐心地揉捏两根蛇茎。他看着恶魔在他身下欲求不满地哼哼唧唧，确认了他不会因为和天使做爱受伤，也知道了他正渴求一场激烈狂热的性爱。

很快恶魔就开始对刚才做出的挑衅感到后悔。天使只是在那边放不开手脚，换了阵地后，现在的他就可以为所欲为地操他。

亚茨拉斐尔学得很快，他的每一击都精准地让恶魔浪叫出声，大力抽插，泛红的穴肉被操得翻露，克鲁利感觉屁股都要被捅穿了，这和机械式的玩具完全不是一个档次，天使干得更深、更激烈，快感如同狂风骤雨般席卷而来，密集的攻击让他控制不住地眼眶湿润，金色的蛇瞳流露出恳求之意。  
克鲁利搂住天使哀叫道：“慢点……慢点！啊…”  
尽管心里有不少淫荡的念头，他还是一条处子蛇，现在却被天使这样近乎粗暴地操开了。

天使抚慰他的胸膛和敏感腰腹，仁慈地给了他片刻喘息的时机，但很快便回归到了自己的节奏，伴随着他的抽送，房间里充满了粘腻的水声和喘息。  
蛇的泄殖腔产出的淫水甚至都流到了桌面上。  
“抱歉，把你的桌子弄脏了。”  
亚茨拉斐尔真心诚意地为自己的粗暴道歉，然后更加猛烈地肏进克鲁利的泄殖腔。  
恶魔根本无暇回复天使的话，他说不出一句完整的句子。  
他的睫毛上挂着晶莹的泪珠，金色的蛇瞳焦距不清。他已经彻底沉浸在这场性事里，胡乱呻吟着承受天使的侵犯。  
天使温柔地亲吻他的眼睛，随后是嘴唇，他也喘息着，呼出带着热意的空气。他们望着对方，感受到了即将达到顶峰。

察觉到天使退出的意图，克鲁利本能地夹紧了他，用颤抖的声音叫道：“天使，射，射进来！我想要，我想要你的精液！”

天使浓郁的精液直接灌满了克鲁利的泄殖腔，克鲁利没有被灼伤，但还是被热得几乎痉挛，肠壁被狠狠地冲刷，他也释放了出来。  
两人喘息着享受了片刻高潮的余韵，亚茨拉斐尔把阴茎拔出后，白浊顿时涓涓流出，黑色与红色的蛇鳞都被染上白液，穴口仍旧微微收缩着，露出被干得红肿的媚肉，仿佛意犹未尽。

现在他因为发情期而淫乱的大脑冷静了一些，老蛇后知后觉地担忧起来，他会发情是否意味着他也能怀孕？假如一个恶魔怀上了天使的孩子怎么办？

克鲁利紊乱的力量终于恢复正常，变回了人身。此刻他两腿大张，屁股上全是体液和精液，一部分还流到了桌子上。一想到亚茨拉斐尔现在可以清楚地看到他被操开的屁眼，恶魔颤抖着滑下桌子。但是他一下地就感到腿脚酸软，跌进天使的怀抱中。  
后穴被灌得满满当当，精液流出被操得闭合不了的穴口，顺着股缝大腿根滑落。克鲁利下意识地夹紧了屁股，突然感到有火热的视线扫视着他。  
抬起头，他看见了天使亮晶晶的眼神，就像看到了喜爱的食物一样……  
克鲁利有种不好的预感。

亚茨拉斐尔食髓知味，紧紧盯着恶魔高潮后漂亮的身体。性欲就和食欲一样，只要有第一次，就会有第二次、无数次……  
不好的预感成真了，克鲁利可以感觉到大腿碰到了又热又硬的东西。

恶魔可怜兮兮地叫了天使的名字：“亚茨拉斐尔？我的发情已经结束了……”  
天使却没有放过恶魔的意思：“克鲁利，我现在需要你的帮助了。”他把勃起的阴茎贴近恶魔的腿缝，几乎明示地磨蹭了几下。

噢撒旦啊！克鲁利在心里哀叫了一声，他应该为自己成功引诱了一只天使、让他染上色欲而感到自豪，但如果将挨操的人不是他自己就更好了！

浑身酸软的他半推半就地被天使压到身下，性器狠狠贯穿了他已经被精液填满的后穴，克鲁利无力地趴在那撅着屁股，痛恨自己已经擅自开始迎合的淫乱身体。

他本以为很快就能结束，但天使的持久出乎他意料。  
到底是谁在发情期！  
克鲁利被干得嗓子都叫哑了，天使却仍旧精神奕奕。恶魔追悔莫及，生生被操晕了过去。


End file.
